Team Kirby Clash
Team Kirby Clash is a sub-game in Kirby: Planet Robobot. It is an action RPG in which up to four players (empty slots are replaced with CPU players if applicable) form a party to fight against bosses using a few modified Copy Abilities based on classic RPG classes. Multiplayer can be achieved through local wireless, assuming other players also have Kirby: Planet Robobot, or through download play if other players do not own the game. After each successful fight, players will earn experience which can result in level ups and stat increases. The playable characters in this sub-game are Kirby, Yellow Kirby, Blue Kirby, and Green Kirby. On April 12, 2017, an upgraded version of this sub-game called Team Kirby Clash Deluxe was released as a standalone title on the Nintendo eShop. Another upgraded version of this sub game called Super Kirby Clash was released on the Nintendo Switch's own eShop on September 4, 2019. Stats Each player's Kirby has four stats, with the maximum amount being determined by the role. *Stamina: The ability to sustain damage *Attack: The ability to deal more damage per attack *Recovery: The ability to receive more health from healing items *Team Meteor: The ability to deal more damage with the Team Meteor attack Roles The sub-game features four possible roles, each one based on a Copy Ability: *Sword Hero: "The blade master!" The balanced role, having the second best stamina and attack, and a special guard that protects nearby allies, but having the second worst recovery. *Hammer Lord: "The powerful warrior!" The powerful role, having the best stamina and attack, but having limited movement and the worst recovery. *Doctor Healmore: "The scholarly healer!" The healer role, having the best recovery and being able to create a healing area, but having the second worst stamina and worst attack. *Beam Mage: "The timely magician!" The technical role, having the second best recovery and being able to freeze time, but having the worst stamina and second worst attack. Traits Each role has a modified move-set of its base Copy Ability. Each move-set comes with a Special that can be charged up to three stages: *The Sword Hero's special is Spin Slash. Its first charge glows yellow, the second charge glows pink, and the third charge glows blue; this move can also be used with the Twister Slash; the invincibility of these moves are removed. Drill Stab now has significantly more range. The Sword Hero's guard is Hero Shield, which creates a large dome, allowing teammates inside immunity from damage as if they were guarding. Hero Shield also lasts significantly longer than a normal guard. *The Hammer Lord's Special is Hammer Flip, which acts like the attack of the same name from Smash Bros; it allows walking and having multiple phases of charge. Its first charge has a small fire on the hammer, the second charge is a larger fire, and the third charge has the whole hammer engulfed in flames. To balance out its high attack power, the Hammer Lord moves significantly slower than the other roles; it also can't float as high and its dodge also has a decreased radius. *Doctor Healmore's Special is Healing Area, which replaces Pill Bopper. It involves charging a Florence flask filled with a blue potion before firing the contents in front of Doctor Healmore, creating a temporary puddle that heals allies that step on it. Its first charge starts flashing and creates a small pool that lasts for a short time, the second charge flashes faster and releases a medium pool that lasts longer, and the third charge flashes rapidly and releases a large pool that lasts a while. Doctor Healmore's other attacks have received cosmetic changes to better fit the medieval setting of Team Kirby Clash: Bouncing Capsule and Pharmacy are replaced with Bouncing Jewel and Jewelry Shop respectively, and Clipboard Bash is replaced with Book Bash, which has significantly more range and stops upon making contact with the boss instead of going through it. *The Beam Mage's Special is Time Beam; a chargeable projectile that replaces Wave Beam. Its first charge has a small blue glow on the staff that is released as a small blue projectile, the second charge is a gear-shaped glow with a medium, gear-shaped projectile, and the third charge has a large, gear-shaped glow which is released as a projectile. A successful hit causes a transparent clock icon to appear over the boss, filling up based on how much charge was used; first charge is 5% of the gauge, second charge is 10% of the gauge, and full charge is 30% of the gauge. Completely filling up this gauge will freeze time, enabling Team Kirby to attack the boss without resistance and stopping the timer for about 12 seconds. Additionally, if a teammate has fallen, a Kirby can use a revival spell if nearby. Experience After completing a quest, each player receives experience based on the quest completed, time, and a couple of bonuses: Boss KO Bonus and Speed Clear Bonus. Obtaining enough experience can result in a level up, allowing stats to increase. Levels apply only to the player, meaning each role will level up simultaneously, instead of each having to be done individually. Quests Team Kirby Clash consists of five quests and one extra quest. After completing Quest 2, a second teammate joins in for future quests. After completing Quests 3 and 4, a third teammate joins the group, completing the team. Power Tablets Power Tablets are items that are required in order to activate the Team Meteor. They are dropped by damaging the boss during the second phase of the battle (denoted by when a message pops up saying that the boss is furious). Once every Kirby receives a Power Tablet, the Power Tablets form into one, allowing the Kirbys to activate the Team Meteor. The damage output of the Team Meteor depends on the Team Meteor stat and how well each Kirby did on the timing event that occurred beforehand. Team Meteor The Team Meteor is a powerful attack used after collecting all of the Power Tablets. After all Kirbys complete the timed event, the meteor descends from the sky and homes into the boss, dealing massive damage depending on the Team Meteor stat on each Kirby as well as how well each one did on the timed event. During the event, each of the Kirbys must attempt to stop their respective icons as close to the center of a circle that is at the bottom of an arc-shaped meter. Getting the icon to stop perfectly in the center is "Perfect!" and gives 1000 points; getting close to the center is "Excellent!" and gives 500 points; getting partially within the circle is "Good!" and gives 300 points; not getting in the circle at all is "Not great..." and gives 100 points. Team Meteor Perfect.jpeg|Kirby gets a "Perfect!" on the Team Meteor. Team Meteor Gigant Edge.jpeg|Gigant Edge receives heavy damage from the Team Meteor. Gigant Edge Massive Damage.jpeg|Gigant Edge is stunned after being struck by the meteor. Trivia *Occasionally upon leveling up, the game will reference the Computer Virus boss by referencing useless stat upgrades. *The songs that play in Quests 1, 2, 3, 4 and 6 reuse music from Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Kirby Air Ride: the music that plays in Quests 1 and 2 is reused from the boss theme of Kirby's Return to Dream Land; the music that plays in Quests 3 and 4 is reused from the music of The Arena from Kirby's Return to Dream Land, and the music that plays in Quest 6 is reused from the backside of the City in City Trial from Kirby Air Ride. *When a Kirby is KO'd, he spins around and falls over like Kirby does when he is KO'd in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. A Kirby angel then floats away, which is a reference to a KO'd Kirby from Kirby Mass Attack. Both of these animations are reused from Kirby: Triple Deluxe’s Kirby Fighters sub-game and Kirby Fighters Deluxe. *According to the concept art, there were supposed to be two more character classes for a Ranger and a Rogue; these would likely have had the abilities of the Archer and Ninja Copy Abilities, respectively. Concept Artwork KPR TKC 1.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR TKC 2.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR TKC 4.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR TKC 3.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR TKC 5.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Gallery KPR_Time_Stop.jpg|Team Kirby's Beam Mage stops time against Gigant Edge. Victory 1.jpeg|Kirby and Yellow Kirby celebrate their victory over Gigant Edge. KPR_Landia_EX_2.jpg|The team battles Landia EX. es:¡Todos Juntos! Héroes Legendarios fr:L'Attaque des Kirby ja:みんなで! カービィハンターズ Category:Sub-games Category:Sub-games in Kirby: Planet Robobot